


Noteworthy music

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Cab
Genre: Music, from a note, music lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my friend were sending music lyrics back and forth and i decided to put them together in a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noteworthy music

And just one mistake is all it will take. You will

remember me for centuries. So many years that I 

have lived, but it feels like I’ve just begun. And

never did I think that I would be caught in the 

way you’ve got me. No I don’t love you, I don’t need

you. I’m okay just being friends... these are the 

lies I tell myself. I chime in with a haven’t you 

people ever heard of closing the door! Waking up 

just brings me down, because every morning you are

nowhere to be found and love is not a choice. I 

rather live with broken bones than live alone like a

love sick fool so I said darn your kiss and the awful

things you do. So let me take you to the moon, come

on lets fly. Don’t you see? I’m the narrator and 

this is just the prologue. I’m not perfect, but I 

swear I’m perfect for you. I’m no angel, I’m just

me, but I’ll love you endlessly. Diamonds are forever

and forever is a mighty long time. There’s no rain 

drops on roses and girls in white dresses. If you 

love me let me go because these words are knives 

and often leave scars remember when I sang that 

song to you and you called it out of tune? No... 

Remember when I bought you flowers and you left

them out to die? I’ve got troubled thoughts and 

a self-esteem to match. And all I can think of is 

the way I’m the one who charmed you. So we can take

the world back from a heart attack if seconds heal

all wounds, I’ll put these tips on you. The war is

over before its begun release the doves surrender

love. Because I’m drowning when I close my eyes.

When it’s 9 in the afternoon. Girls love girls love boys.


End file.
